The taste of the existing electronic cigarette has great difference with that of the cigarette on the market, thereby affecting the popularity and promotion of the electronic cigarette. Currently, common solution is to heat and atomize tobacco tar by using heating wires to produce smoke, but the taste of the smoke has a great difference with that of the real cigarette, thereby failing to meet users' demands; meanwhile the heating wires in the electronic cigarette require high power to atomize the tobacco tar to the smoke, thereby being likely to produce the burnt flavor, resulting in that the smoking taste becomes worse. Moreover, the structure of the existing electronic cigarette is complicated, and the tobacco tar is easy to leak. Thus, to meet the market demands, it is necessary to develop electronic cigarette that has the taste of the real cigarette to fill in the gap in the market and improve the user experience of the electronic cigarette.